


Громче слов

by Ruuri



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Post-expedition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri
Summary: После окончания экспедиции Эмиль и Лалли наконец могут провести немного времени вместе. И это время они потратят с толком.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 6





	Громче слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Louder than Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269971) by [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss). 



> Переведён для команды WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2020 для Зимней Фандомной Битвы - 2020

Это нечестно. Это совершенно нечестно, знаешь ли!

Я с пяти лет знаю, как правильно носить галстук. До сих пор помню подсказку, которой научил меня тогда отец: _над и под, над и под, к подбородку он идет…_ Ох, нет! Я опять напортачил. Теперь один конец проклятой тряпки болтается сантиметрах в десяти от узла, а второй достает мне до колен.

Я не могу появиться перед лидерами обитаемого мира в _таком_ виде! Что они обо мне подумают? «О, а вот и Эмиль Вестерстрём, тот самый племянник Торбьорна, подающий надежды молодой человек — ах, а это что? Неужели он не может как следует завязать собственный галстук? Какой позор!»

И во всем этом виноват ты, Лалли. Да, именно так. Ты меня отвлекаешь.

У нас всего пара часов до того, как нужно будет идти вниз на званый ужин в нашу честь — в честь Героев Копенгагена, ни больше ни меньше! — а ты разлегся здесь, развалившись на отельном диване, как на своем собственном. Я могу видеть твое отражение в зеркале, у которого пытаюсь завязать галстук. Меня это одновременно злит и невероятно радует.

Вот как, _как_ это тебе удается? Я совершенно уверен, что ты и понятия не имел о существовании вечерних костюмов до того, как дядя Торбьорн вручил тебе одежду для сегодняшнего мероприятия. При этом у меня были знакомые в Муре, тратившие целые состояния, чтобы выглядеть едва ли вполовину так же хорошо, как ты сейчас.

Свое неумение правильно носить костюм ты умудрился возвести в ранг настоящего искусства. Твои пепельные волосы, еще слегка влажные после душа, небрежно взъерошены, но не выглядят лохматыми. Угольно-черный пиджак расстегнут, жилет — тоже, и, тролль меня раздери, ты не застегнул и две верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Превосходный ракурс, чтобы любоваться твоими ключицами, и я пытаюсь не слишком заглядываться на них. Стройные ноги в брюках лениво перекинуты через подлокотник дивана. Почему-то на тебе надет только один носок. Даже выражение твоего лица — это, насколько можно понять, смертельная скука — выглядит тщательно спланированным, словно ты ждешь, чтобы я или Рейнир вытворили что-нибудь интересное.

С другого конца комнаты доносится какое-то бормотание, и я поворачиваюсь. Там стоит Рейнир в одном полотенце и тычет в сторону ванной. Я поднимаю взгляд на его лицо. 

«Я все еще не понимаю тебя, Рейнир», — отвечаю ему, даже зная, что он тоже не осознает смысл моих слов. Я бы сказал пару ласковых тому, кто додумался поселить в одном гостиничном номере трех людей, которые не знают языка друг друга. Возможно, это Миккель, или его исландский кузен.

Рейнир снова что-то бормочет и опять указывает в сторону ванной. Мне кажется, что он старается говорить как можно медленнее и четче в надежде, что я волшебным образом смогу его понять. Вместо этого я силюсь не слишком уж явно изучать его телосложение — наглядный пример того, как благотворно фермерский труд влияет на физическую форму. Клянусь, между тем, что надето на тебе, и между тем, что не-надето на него, у меня осталось не так уж много мест, на которых я могу безопасно остановить свой взгляд. Надеюсь, этого никто не замечает.

«Что, ты хочешь принять душ или что-то в этом роде? Да, хорошо, иди!» — я отмахиваюсь от него и снова поворачиваюсь к зеркалу. За моей спиной раздается щелчок закрывшейся двери, и через мгновение уже слышен шум воды.

По ощущениям, мне потребовалось еще с тысячу попыток, но вот галстук завязан, и я отступаю от зеркала, чтобы кинуть на себя завершающий взгляд. Ты наблюдаешь, как я отхожу и усаживаюсь на край одной из кроватей, затем протягиваешь мне бутылку охлажденного сока, которую извлек перед этим из мини-бара.

«Заняло целую вечность», — говорю я с вымученной улыбкой, указывая на свой галстук. При этом не могу не заметить, что собственным ты еще не занимался — он, не завязанный, просто обернут вокруг твоей шеи, а концы закинуты за плечи. У него небесно-голубой цвет — подходит к твоим глазам.

Судя по твоему лицу, тебе и в голову не приходило, что с галстуком нужно что-то _делать_. И, толком не осознавая, что на самом деле творю, я уже бросаюсь на помощь. 

«Дай-ка, я сделаю», — мне приходится опуститься на колени у дивана, чтобы дотянуться. Ты молча смотришь, как я начинаю закручивать узел на твоем галстуке. Я ощущаю этот взгляд на себе, и внезапно до меня доходит, что если я столько провозился с завязыванием собственного галстука, то помочь с этим тебе может оказаться не такой уж удачной идеей.

«Не стоит так пристально смотреть…», — только и успеваю сказать я, прежде чем ты лениво протягиваешь руку и поглаживаешь пальцами край моего уха. Я моментально теряю способность связно мыслить. 

«Лалли, что…»

Твоя ладонь прижимается к моей щеке. Пальцы холодны от бутылки, из которой ты пил, а основание ладони все еще хранит тепло после душа, и от этого контраста у меня голова идет кругом. Я по-прежнему изображаю коленопреклоненную статую у дивана, когда ты перекатываешься, садишься прямо и обхватываешь мою голову обеими руками. Твои ладони закрывают мне уши, и весь мир вокруг исчезает. Все, что я могу ощущать — это жар твоих рук. 

На твоих губах расплывается улыбка — непохожая на все те, что я видел раньше, но я наблюдаю ее лишь мельком, потому что ты нежно притягиваешь меня к себе, и наши губы, наконец, встречаются.

Ты хоть представляешь, как же долго я этого ждал? Я даже не скрываю счастливый вздох облегчения, когда твой рот соприкасается с моим, наши языки переплетаются, и я ощущаю влекущий летний вкус фруктового напитка, оставшийся на твоих губах. Твои руки гладят мой подбородок, ладони скользят по щекам и ушам, а потом сдвигаются выше. По коже головы бегут мурашки там, где ты касаешься ее, рассеянно накручивая пряди на пальцы, пока мы целуемся. Я прижимаюсь к тебе, обхватываю за плечи, упираясь большими пальцами в ключицы, ощущая крепость костей под теплой кожей.

Не знаю, сколько времени это длилось. Я бы хотел, что целую вечность.

В конце концов, ты отстраняешься и запрокидываешь мою голову, удерживая ее в сложенных лодочкой ладонях, словно я — необычная ракушка, найденная тобой на пляже. Выражение твоего лица и эта дерзкая ухмылка — никогда в жизни не поверил бы, что ты способен на такую! — заставляют меня нервно сглотнуть. Они обещают столь многое…

Ты шепчешь что-то, глядя в сторону двери в ванную. Я по-прежнему не понимаю ни слова по-фински, но эти четыре месяца не прошли даром, я догадываюсь, что ты хочешь сказать — у нас совсем немного времени, и не стоит растрачивать его впустую.

Внезапно ты подхватываешь меня под руки и тянешь к себе на диван. Я неловко плюхаюсь на сиденье, едва не запинаясь о собственную ногу. Тебе приходится резко посторониться, чтобы я не приземлился прямо на тебя. Ты умудряешься не рассмеяться над моей неуклюжестью, и прежде, чем я соображаю, как мне отреагировать, ты снова меня целуешь.

Наши движения становятся торопливее и настойчивее, мы находим некий ритм и следуем ему. Мои руки скользят по твоей спине, прямо поверх пиджака, а твои принимаются расстегивать мою рубашку, начиная с нижних пуговиц. Не прекращая меня целовать, ты усмехаешься каждому короткому оху и вздоху, которые вырываются у меня, когда твои все еще холодные пальцы дотрагиваются до моего живота. Не могу ничего с собой поделать, хочу сказать я, это место у меня всегда было чувствительным, но на объяснения нет времени — даже если бы мы могли понимать язык друг друга.

Теперь моя рубашка полностью расстегнута, остался только галстук, и ты глядишь на его узел, как на смертельного врага. Тут наступает мой черед смеяться. Я распускаю его быстрее, чем когда-либо завязывал, и отбрасываю в сторону. Ты стягиваешь рубашку с моих плеч, позволяешь ей соскользнуть на пол, и снова кладешь руки мне на грудь. Я собираюсь сделать то же самое с тобой, тяну за пиджак, недовольно морщусь, когда тебе приходится убрать руки, чтобы его скинуть, и счастливо вздыхаю, когда ты снова касаешься меня. Я пытаюсь расстегнуть твою рубашку, но ты перехватываешь мои руки и заводишь их себе за спину, прямо под тонкую ткань, вдоль позвоночника. Я ощущаю, как расширяется твоя грудная клетка на вдохе, чувствую неясное биение твоего сердца, все более и более ускоряющееся. 

И снова ты прерываешь поцелуй, но я не жалуюсь. Наши губы разлучаются, но соприкасаются головы — лоб ко лбу. На таком расстоянии я с трудом могу заставить глаза сфокусироваться на тебе. Твой взгляд медленно скользит по мне сверху вниз, за ним следуют руки. Твои пальцы гладят мою грудь, очерчивая контуры мускулов, пробегаются вниз по животу и обводят ленивый круг вокруг пупка. А затем спускаются дальше — к поясу брюк, распускают ремень, расстегивают молнию, стягивают их вниз.

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, вместо того, чтобы немедленно действовать, ты не спешишь. Твои пальцы подбираются к внутренней поверхности моего бедра, и только чудом мне удается удержать себя в руках. Я стискиваю зубы, а ты невинно улыбаешься и облизываешь свои губы. Розовый треугольник языка мелькает между ними на секунду, и вот ты подвигаешься ближе, подхватываешь мои бедра, еще ближе…Внезапно я осознаю, что сижу практически обнаженный, тогда как на тебе по-прежнему рубашка и брюки. Получается, ты предпочитаешь так? Не могу сказать, что мне это не нравится.

Я настолько растворяюсь в удовольствии, что лишь спустя некоторое время замечаю, что шума текущей воды из ванной уже не слышно.

И тут раздается тихий _щелк_ отпираемой двери, и мое сердце в прямом смысле обрывается, став раз в пять тяжелее и рухнув куда-то вглубь грудной клетки. _Вот дерьмо!_

«Ох! Эээ…парни…что…»

Похоже, я все-таки понимаю кое-что по-исландски.

Я не в силах обернуться и посмотреть на Рейнира. Я и так знаю, что увижу — его, обернутого в полотенце, с отвисшей челюстью и полыхающим на щеках румянцем смущения. Если бы я верил в богов, то сейчас проклял бы их всех. Теперь все покатится в ад.

Но у тебя, Лалли, похоже, возникла другая идея.

Сначала ты смотришь на него с таким раздражением, что моя досада просто бледнеет в сравнении с твоей, но затем на твоих губах появляется та самая ухмылка. Ты вскакиваешь, пересекаешь комнату и оказываешься рядом с ним еще до того, как я начинаю натягивать штаны.

До сих пор толком не понимаю, что вы такое делаете, если вам нужно поговорить, хотя Туури мне это когда-то разъясняла. Вы засыпаете, но не совсем — скорее входите на несколько секунд в полусознательное состояние, достаточное, чтобы обменяться друг с другом парой слов. Если честно, я так и не решил для себя, верю я в это или нет, хотя как еще объяснить кое-то из того, что вы делали в Копенгагене. В любом случае, я оборачиваюсь как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как ты касаешься пальцами его лба, твои глаза на секунду вспыхивают голубым огнем, а затем он моргает и отступает на шаг.

Теперь он глядит на тебя, озадаченный, широко распахнутыми глазами, но затем удивление уступает место выражению, которое я никогда бы не ожидал увидеть на _этом_ лице.

Ни за что не смогу понять, как тебе удалось уговорить его на то, что последовало дальше. Но если альтернативой для нас троих было сидеть по разным углам комнаты в неловком молчании и делать вид, что ничего не случилось, то в итоге мне крупно повезло. 

Я никогда не делал ничего подобного. Думаю, и ты тоже, а что касается Рейнира… Но в итоге у нас все как-то получается. Для нас троих, не способных толком объясниться друг с другом, находится общий, всем понятный язык губ и рук, касаний и поглаживаний. Я растворяюсь в вас обоих, ваших ласках и прикосновениях. Его хватка мягче, чем твоя, твои поцелуи — крепче. Там, где ты шипишь и рычишь, он стонет и вздыхает. И вы оба шепчете мне что-то, что я не могу понять, но мне этого и нужно.

Когда все заканчивается, мы на какое-то время еще остаемся вместе. Рейнир сонно утыкается мне в грудь, я лениво играю с прядями его волос, ты бегаешь пальцами по моей руке вверх и вниз — я бы решил, что раздраженно, если бы не видел твое довольное лицо.

Наконец я встаю, подхожу к своей сброшенной на пол одежде и выуживаю из кармана часы.

_Проклятье!_

Теперь мы точно опоздаем.


End file.
